


first time

by lesbiansharp



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansharp/pseuds/lesbiansharp
Summary: more horny janet content from yours truly
Relationships: Rachel Bailey/Janet Scott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	first time

Janet sat down, sighing. It had been a long day and now that she and Rachel were alone together at last, it was peaceful.

Janet’s eyes shut gently as she snuggled against Rachel’s warm body, breathing in the scent of cigarettes and wine. She could feel Rachel tense beneath her, so she paused and waited until Rachel’s arms wrapped around her and stroked her back.

“Are you going to fall asleep on me?”  
“It’s been a long week, you are warm and safe.”  
“I never said I would mind.”

Janet shifted her weight and lifted her head to look at Rachel properly, having been too close to truly see her before. She gazed into Rachel’s eyes, could feel her friends breath, hot and fast past her cheek. Janet stared at her lips.

“I think…” Janet whispered, trying to ask for Rachel’s permission, but it would seem that permission had been granted as they met in the middle, lips soft and sucking. It was the slowest movement, both of them taking their time to let the feeling sink in. Janet rose from the kiss first, sitting up and straddling her friend. 

“You are so gentle,” Rachel was breathing heavily, body warm between Janet’s thighs.  
“I’m not always that gentle…” Janet said, teasing her. A promise for later.

Rachel squirmed slightly, “I want you back.”

Janet smiled and lowered herself back down to Rachel’s lips, sucking her bottom lip and sighing against her mouth. Rachel’s hands on her back moved lower, squeezing her arse. Janet let out a moan, Rachel’s tongue sliding along her own, feeling the vibration. They’d never done this before but it felt so natural. Perhaps they had both imagined it so many times that it was as if they were picking up where their daydreams had left off, and the moment was slightly blended with everything they’d wished for.

They broke apart, solely for their need for air. Janet laid her head in the crook of her friend’s neck and welcomed the soft kisses that Rachel pressed to her hairline, her earlobe, the side of Janet’s neck.

Sucking on Janet’s pulse point, Rachel smiled as her friend let out a moan and suddenly remembered something. She paused.

“Janet, could I see your scar? Where you got stabbed?”  
“Of course,”

Janet sat up, her legs on either side of Rachel’s waist, and slowly pulled her jumper up over her head and off. Silently, she reached for Rachel’s hand and pressed it to her naked belly, tracing along the scar. Janet shivered.

“I was so scared, that day.”  
“I know, Rach.”  
“It looks so badass though,” Rachel smiled, stroking Janet’s belly away from the scar area, feeling her soft skin and her body shivered again. “Is this okay?”  
“Yes.” Janet’s voice was husky, lower than normal and full of breath. 

Rachel’s hands made their way across the skin of Janet’s stomach, her back, undoing her bra and letting it slide off her shoulders. Janet looked deep into her chocolatey eyes, letting out a shuddery sigh.

“You can touch me.” Janet whispered. “Everyone is asleep.”  
Rachel was wide eyed as her fingers felt every centimetre of skin. Janet’s collarbones, belly button, her nipples, those gorgeous clavicles, strong and sturdy but delicate at the same time.

“You have so many freckles… I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many in one place before.”  
Janet giggled. “I know.”  
“It’s beautiful. You are beautiful.” Rachel smiled as her friend bent down to press the lightest kisses to her jawline.

Janet shifted, sliding her hands beneath the waistband of Rachel’s trousers and up again, feeling the muscles of her abdomen tense against her touch. She slid her hand beneath Rachel’s panties and felt how wet and warm she was for her. Rachel let out a whimper and her friend slid two fingers deep into her soaked pussy, Janet curled her fingers to hit the G spot, and began to fuck her hard and fast, pressing kisses to Rachel’s stomach.

Rachel shuddered and her thighs clenched around Janet’s hand, her come soaking her pants and trousers. Janet slowed her thrusts to soft strokes. 

“I’ve never came that hard, fuck. Janet…” Rachel whispered and Janet grinned at her, blue eyes bright and full of lust and she tilted her head to kiss Rachel again, tongue teasing out a long moan from her friend. Janet slid her fingers out of Rachel and sucked them into her mouth, tasting Rachel for the first time. 

“Janet … “ She looked at Rachel, question on her face. “Come sit on my face.” Rachel’s voice was husky and full of lust, Janet’s center throbbing as she pulled her slacks and thong off, tossing them to the floor. She was naked now, Rachel still fully clothed.

Rachel slid her hands over Janet’s waist, thighs, caressing her arse. Janet quivered against her touch as Rachel guided her up, head between Janet’s thighs. Janet lowered down and moaned as her clit was met with Rachel’s mouth sucking and licking, Janet bucked her hips and tried to be quiet, a few whimpers escaping and she rocked her hips against Rachel’s face, her thighs sticky and warm. 

Rachel’s tongue dipped inside her, fucking her. Janet’s thighs began to shake as she threw her head back, riding out her orgasm. “Fuck,” she husked under her breath and climbed dow to lay with her head in the crook of Rachel’s neck again, as they had been before. Rachel was out of breath, but happy and basking in the warmth of Janet’s body. She slid three fingers inside Janet and just held them there, feeling her squeeze around them, hot and wet. 

Rachel started to move her fingers after a few minutes of purely making Janet feel full, and began to fuck her again, in and out with much force, Janet half asleep and just taking it until she came again, walls clenching around Rachel as her body quivered.

“Take me to bed.” Janet whispered into her ear. “Carry me up the steps and take me to bed and fuck me over and over there until i fall asleep.” her voice low and sexy, full of want.

Rachel scooped her up, carrying Janet up the stairs, bridal -style, and gently laid her down in the bed. Janet moved up towards her bedside table and motioned for Rachel to take her clothes off and join her in bed which Rachel did. Janet pulled the drawer open, taking out a ribbed glass dildo and thrusting it inside herself with no hesitation. Rachel watched her, and moving closer she caressed Janet’s body while she fucked herself. Placing rough kisses to her neck, sucking her nipples. Listening to Janet moan as she came over and over. She could never have enough and she loved to be watched. To come for Rachel but still be in charge.


End file.
